Dream a Little Dream
|image1= |air_date=September 15, 2001 |episode=5 |previous=It Came from the Other Side |next=O Partner, Where Art Thou? }} Dream a Little Dream is the fifth episode of Digimon Tamers. Plot Chalk drawings appear on the soccer field, and everyone wonders who might have drawn it. One student suspects aliens, and another suspects ghosts, even going as far as thinking the dinosaur that Mr. Kurosawa saw was a ghost dinosaur. This leads to speculation about demons conjured by the cafeteria's spudballs. When Takato tells Jeri this, she says she saw what did it. She wasn't feeling too well so she walked to the infirmary, when she saw a shadowy figure (Calumon) hiding behind bottles, who ran off when she found him. Calumon watches a soccer game, and is disappointed when everyone is gone. To make them come back, he draws lines on the soccer field with chalk, as he had done the first time. As Takato takes Guilmon to the soccer field on a weekend, Guilmon notices the scent of a Digimon behind a weight. The Digimon turns out to be Calumon, who is asleep. Calumon wants to play with them once he wakes up. Henry suggests that they find a tamer for him, and Takato shows them Kazu, using power cards to beat another kid at the card game. Henry isn't sure he'd be a good tamer for Calumon, as he gives Digimon power, but takes away the energy they use to protect themselves. Terriermon suggests Suzie, but given the way she treats Terriermon, as well as her apparent craziness, Takato and Henry don't think she'd be a good choice. Henry suggests a girl Takato's age, and he envisions Jeri being freaked out by Calumon. At the soccer field, the door to the shed has been locked, so Guilmon digs into it, and together he and Calumon draw with chalk, drawing the symbol on Calumon's head, which creates a portal from which a Wild One, Vilemon, bio-emerges. Vilemon attacks Guilmon and Calumon, taking a particular interest in picking on Calumon. Guilmon attacks Vilemon to stop him, and Takato, Henry, and Terriermon arrive. Takato uses a Hyper Wings card on Guilmon, who gains the upper hand with Terriermon. As Takato tries to decide what Digi Modify card to use next, Rika and Renamon arrive. Rika uses a clone card on Renamon to create a fake Renamon which Vilemon attacks, and the real Renamon destroys Vilemon with Diamond Storm and absorbs his data. Takato and Henry get angry at Rika because she kills Digimon only for their data. Rika thinks of Digimon as nothing more than data, and walks away with Renamon. Calumon runs into the forest, and Takato and Henry aren't sure whether he even wants a tamer. The next day, Mr. Kurosawa and several kids react to the chalk drawings, suspecting alien ghosts and gnomes who travel through time. Takato thinks that these kids wouldn't even believe him and Henry if they told them the truth. Notes *Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon meet Calumon for the first time *Vilemon is the antagonist of this episode Category:Episodes